Kioku no Kakera
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: Sayap-sayap putih sang malaikat... Melingkupi tubuh kecilnya yang rapuh. Jari jemari lentiknya yang melindungi sang terkasih... Menghangatkan jiwanya yang sedang sedih. Jangan khawatir, wahai manusia terkasih. Malaikatmu telah datang. Cahaya suci itu akan selalu bersama menemani langkahmu. Selalu, dalam fragmen ingatanmu.../For my birthday!/MikaTei!/Mind to RnR, minna-sama?


Hidup ini indah. Kalimat itu sering kudengar. Tapi, menurutku itu hanya kata-kata penghiburan biasa. Standar. Omong kosong. Bohong. Tidak akan pernah terjadi. Kadang, aku masih tidak percaya bahwa aku pernah meyakininya. Meyakini bahwa hidupku itu indah. Namun, kini aku hanya bisa tertawa pahit mengingatnya. Sungguh sakit yang kurasakan, tapi apa dayaku? Aku lemah, dulu dan sekarang. Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan menangis kala itu. Ketika seluruh duniaku dibawa pergi. Ketika cahayaku dipadamkan. Ketika hatiku dibuat beku. Ketika aku kehilanganmu...

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

_... Mikage..._

**.**

**.**

**A 07-Ghost fanfiction by ****Shana Nakazawa**

**.**

**.**

_Omae wa daijoubu ka?_

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer by ****Yuki Amemiya**** & ****Yukino Ichihara**

**.**

**.**

_Ore wa omae ga aitakatta..._

**.**

**.**

**Presented to all ****MikaTei**** fans**

**.**

**.**

_Kami... Ima, Mikage wa doko ni iru no?_

**.**

**.**

**Kioku no Kakera**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gelap. Tentu saja, karena ini malam. Dalam keremangan kamarku di Gereja Barsburg ini, aku terdiam. Sendirian. Dengan perasaan tak menentu, aku duduk di kasur kecilku. Duduk memeluk lutut, hanya itu yang dapat kulakukan sekarang. Kugigit bibir bawahku, getir. Tanganku gemetar tanpa henti. Aku berubah posisi, tidak nyaman dengan diriku sendiri.

Kutenggelamkan kepalaku lebih dalam ke pelukan kedua lenganku. Kegelapan semakin menyambut. Tidak seperti biasanya, aku merasa khawatir. Tidak, bukan itu. Aku ketakutan, sangat ketakutan. Yah, aku akui, aku memang takut saat ini. Karena besok, aku akan berjuang. Aku akan bertarung. Aku akan menjalani Ujian Uskup untuk menentukan apakah aku bisa menjadi uskup atau tidak.

Kuingat namaku, Teito Klein. Terbayang dalam benakku, jika aku lulus ujian besok, akan ada yang memanggilku Uskup Teito, atau Uskup Klein. Huh, konyol. Penghormatan semacam itu hanya omong kosong. Bodoh. Semua tetek bengek itu, aku tidak peduli. Yang kuinginkan, hanya kekuatan. Kekuatan untuk membalas dendam atas semua penderitaanku. Dan terutama, untuk membalaskan dendammu... Mikage...

Ukh! Apa yang kupikirkan? Mengapa Mikage harus kuingat lagi? Rasanya sangat sakit, walaupun hanya mengingat namamu saja. Air mataku pun kembali mengalir. Mengalir terus, membasahi pipiku, dan akhirnya menetes di seprai kasurku. Tapi aku tak peduli. Kututup mataku, dan kuhirup udara malam dalam-dalam. Merasakan aroma segar yang merasuk ke dalam sukmaku. Namun, itu tidak berhasil. Aroma yang kuhirup ini mengingatkanku pada aroma tubuhmu. Dan seiring dengan tiap desahan nafas, memori dan kenangan tentangmu terus berputar di benakku bagai film tanpa suara.

Kau ingat, Mikage? Saat kita bertemu pada pertama kalinya. Saat itu, aku hanya diam melihat usahamu memperkenalkan diri. Dulu, kuanggap kau itu aneh. Tapi sekarang selalu kupikirkan, bagaimana jadinya bila kau tak pernah menyapaku? Akankah semuanya tetap sama? Mungkin, aku akan tetap sendiri, bunuh diri karena stres. Tapi, itu juga berarti... kau takkan pergi. Kau masih tetap hidup bahagia di dunia ini.

Maafkan aku karena bersikap egois, Mikage. Tapi, aku ingin bersamamu. Maaf, aku tak pernah memikirkan perasaanmu. Aku hanya tak ingin sendiri. Tapi, bahkan permintaan sederhanaku ini telah menyakitimu sebegitu rupa. Tak sekadar menyakiti... Kau harus meregang nyawa... meregang nyawa di hadapanku. Tapi, aku tahu sesakit apapun hatiku kehilanganmu, kau tetap lebih menderita. Aku sungguh payah. Aku tak pantas menjadi sahabatmu.

Aku bertanya-tanya, apa kau marah padaku? Mungkin, karena aku telah melanggar sumpah kita. Sumpah kita untuk mati bersama. Ya, kita telah bersumpah untuk tidak mengabaikan satu sama lain, dan akan mati bersama. Tapi, apa yang terjadi? Aku hidup, kau tidak. Kini kita berada dalam dunia yang berbeda. Dan aku tahu, walaupun aku telah mengalirkan jutaan tetes air mata... kita takkan kembali bersama.

Air mata masih belum berhenti mengalir dari kedua mata _emerald_ milikku. Aku selalu hanya bisa seperti ini, menangis dalam diam. Hanya bisa menangis dalam diam ketika seseorang yang berharga bagiku direnggut. Aku selalu merasakan sakit, tapi tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Terkadang, aku ingin membunuh diriku sendiri karena ketidakberdayaanku itu. Dulu, kau memang selalu menghiburku, Mikage, hingga aku masih mendapat kewarasanku. Namun sekarang, saat tidak ada kau di sisiku... tidak ada yang menggantikanmu. Jadi sebenarnya tidak aneh jika aku akan menjadi lebih murung dari biasanya.

Walau begitu, aku tidak menyesal. Aku tidak menyesal mengenalmu. aku tidak menyesal dapat menghabiskan hidupku bersamamu. Aku tidak menyesal mendapatkan kasih sayang seorang sahabat darimu. Yang kusesali hanya satu, dan akan selalu begitu. Yaitu... aku tak bisa menyelamatkanmu, Mikage... Maafkan aku...

"_Gomen ne, _Mikage..."

"Kenapa meminta maaf, Teito?"

I-itu tidak mungkin! Suara itu... suara yang kukenal itu... Tidak mungkin! Itu...

"... Mikage...?" lirihku. Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat sekarang. Rambut pirang itu, mata coklat _autumn_ itu, dan terutama... senyum hangat itu. Semua itu hanya milikmu seorang, Mikage. Tapi, bagaimana bisa?

"Yo, Teito. Kau tidak sedang menangis, kan?" sapamu hangat. Aku terdiam, sampai akhirnya bibirku mengutarakan apa yang menjejali pikiranku.

"Bagaimana...?" perkataanku terpotong di tengah-tangah. Aku masih tercekat melihat kenyataan ini.

"Kau bertanya-tanya bagaimana aku bisa kembali, benar kan? Kupikir, ini mungkin kesempatan terakhirku bisa bicara denganmu. Maaf, Teito, tapi aku bukan lagi Mikage, manusia hidup yang kau kenal. Aku hanyalah jiwa—atau lebih tepatnya kenangan. Aku adalah personifikasi kenangan Mikage yang ada di dirimu. Karena kau sedang memikirkanku dengan sebegitu hebatnya, emosimu memengaruhi bentuk reinkarnasiku, sang Fyunlong. Dan akhirnya aku bisa berubah, walau hanya sementara."

"Sejujurnya, aku kembali agar aku bisa menghiburmu kembali. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menderita seperti ini sejak kepergianku. Ini bukan keinginanku, Teito. Aku mengorbankan nyawaku untukmu, agar kau selamat dan menjalani hidupmu dengan bahagia. Bukan menjadi seperti ini, Teito. Aku ingin melindungimu dari segala penderitaan yang akan menderamu. Tapi, aku tidak akan pernah menyangka, kepergianku akan membawa kepedihan yang begitu besar, hingga kau menangis. Ini pertama kalinya kau menangis sepanjang aku mengenalmu, Teito. Jadi, jika aku menyakitimu seperti itu, maafkan aku..."

Kau mengakhiri penjelasanmu dengan sebuah helaan nafas yang panjang. Dapat kurasakan kelelahan dan kesedihan dalam desahanmu. Membuatku ingin menangis lagi. Entah kenapa, jika menyangkut tentang dirimu, aku menjadi sangat sensitif. Tapi, aku tidak pernah menyangka kesedihanku juga menyakitimu, Mikage. Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf, bukan kau!

"Jangan meminta maaf, Mikage. Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu. Aku telah menyakitimu begitu rupa, bahkan setelah kau tiada. Aku..." Kau dan aku kembali terdiam. Aku tercekat, tak dapat melanjutkan perkataanku. Lebih tepatnya, aku tidak dapat menemukan kata-kata yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang ingin kukatakan. Kutundukkan kepala, dan kugigit bibir bawahku, getir. Menahan tangis tak semudah yang pernah kurasakan. Latihan membunuh emosiku tidak dapat menghentikan rasa sakit yang kurasakan. Tidak sama sekali.

"Teito..."

Aku mendongak mendengar panggilan Mikage. Dapat kurasakan senyum sedihnya saat menatapku. Aku memaksakan senyum lemah, yang dapat kurasakan lebih menyedihkan daripada senyum yang pernah kutunjukkan pada Mikage dulu, yang berhasil membuatnya terbahak-bahak.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ini akan membuatmu senang, tapi aku tidak ingin membuatmu terus bersedih. Aku akan mencoba mengembalikan rasa bahagia di hatimu yang polos. Aku tak akan membiarkan kegelapan mempengaruhinya. Aku akan melindungimu, selalu dan selamanya. Jadi, kemarilah..." ujar Mikage sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Aku berusaha menghentikan gemetar tanganku, dan meraih uluran tangan Mikage.

**Pyaaashh...**

Cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan membuatku harus menutup mataku dengan sebelah tanganku bebas. Tubuhku rasanya bagaikan ditarik ke dalam sebuah lorong panjang, yang entah kenapa membuatku perasaanku bergejolak. Genggaman tanganku pada Mikage mengencang, merasakan tangannya yang hangat.

Sama seperti awalnya, berhentinya pun sangat tiba-tiba. Tiba-tiba aku sudah berada dalam padang rumput berbunga indah. Cahaya matahari yang hangat menerpa kulitku. Posisiku kini sedang terduduk di tanah. Anehnya, walaupun rerumputan dan bunga-bunga basah—mungkin karena embun atau hujan—tapi pakaianku dan pakaian Mikage tidak basah sama sekali. Bahkan ketika kuperhatikan, tubuhku dan Mikage hanya tampak bagai bayangan bersinar. Seperti... kami tidak nyata di sini.

Ketika sedang kuperhatikan sekeliling, kuperhatikan Mikage tersenyum sambil mengatupkan tangannya. Penasaran, kutanya padanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Mikage?" tanyaku.

"Ini? Kau lihat saja sendiri," katanya sambil tersenyum. Perlahan, ia membuka katupan tangannya. Keluar dari sana, kupu-kupu kecil yang bercahaya. Tapi yang tidak biasa adalah warnanya. Kupu-kupu itu tidak berwarna, sebening air. Tapi aku tidak ingin terlalu memikirkannya. Toh, aku terbawa ke sini sudah aneh. Jadi, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Akupun merebahkan kepalaku di tanah, sama seperti yang dilakukan Mikage. Ia menatapku sambil tersenyum, seperti biasa. Membuatku sangat bersyukur bisa melihat senyuman yang kurindukan itu lagi. Kuharap aku akan selalu bisa melihat senyum itu, walaupun aku tahu benar ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya.

"Teito, coba kau lihat ke langit!" ujar Mikage. Tatapan matanya itu... Aku biasanya tidak suka menuruti perintah orang lain, tapi melihat tatapannya yang teduh itu... Membuatku merasa aman di dekatnya, dan mempercayainya—dua hal yang hampir tak pernah kulakukan pada orang lain.

Mataku melebar terkejut. Kupu-kupu yang dilepas Mikage tadi terbang tinggi... ditemani puluhan bahkan ratusan kupu-kupu lain. Semuanya bening seperti kristal. Rasanya sangat indah. Mataku tak bisa lepas dari mereka.

"Teito..." panggil Mikage.

"_Nani_?" tanyaku, memalingkan kepalaku ke arah sahabatku itu.

"Kau tersenyum," katanya, masih tetap diiringi senyumannya. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia, lebih daripada yang pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Cahaya tubuhnya itu makin bersinar, walaupun itu menyebabkan garis tubuhnya memudar. Namun aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin menikmati segala hal tentang Mikage yang kurindukan selama mungkin.

"_Souka_? Mungkin karena... kau ada di sisiku, Mikage," jawabku lirih. Memang kini dapat kurasakan bibirku membentuk lengkungan tanpa perlu kuperintah. Inikah namanya tersenyum? Rasanya sungguh... menyenangkan.

"Hei, jangan membuatku malu begitu! Kau mau melihat wajahku merah merona?" katanya.

"Aku tak tahu kau bisa malu," candaku. Membuatnya memasang wajah cemberut. Inilah sifat Mikage yang aku suka. Mikage dapat membuat hatiku damai hanya dengan sifat cerianya, membuatnya menjadi sangat... manis... Eh, apa yang kupikirkan?

"Hei, begitu ya! Kalau mau mengejekku begitu, tumbuhlah dulu, Teito _kecil_," ujarnya sambil memberi penekanan pada kata 'kecil'. Ya, Mikage sangat tahu apa yang paling kubenci di dunia, yaitu tubuhku yang pendek! Err... Walaupun jika kupikirkan aku lebih membenci Ayanami.

"Mikage!" seruku, berpura-pura marah. Yah, sebenarnya aku memang sedikit kesal dengan ejekannya itu.

"Hei, Teito. Kalau kau mau membuktikan kau tidak pendek, ayo tangkap salah satu kupu-kupu itu!" serunya.

"Baiklah, siapa takut!" sahutku. Aku pun bangkit, diikuti Mikage. Ia tersenyum dan mulai berlari ke tengah padang, tempat kupu-kupu itu berkumpul.

Menangkap kupu-kupu itu sedikit sulit. Sayap mungil mereka mengepak cepat, menghindari tanganku. Kulirik Mikage sejenak, ia terlihat mudah menangkap kupu-kupu. Sangat mudah malah, karena sepertinya para kupu-kupu itu cenderung mendekatinya. Ia tertawa-tawa sementara sayap kupu-kupu yang halus itu menggelitik telapak tangannya. Aku menghela nafas sejenak, dan melanjutkan menangkap kupu-kupu. Semakin aku berusaha, semakin aku yakin kupu-kupu itu bersikap tidak adil padaku. Tapi akhirnya—setelah penuh usaha melelahkan—aku mendapatkan seekor.

Keanehan terjadi pada kupu-kupu yang kutangkap. Semua kupu-kupu yang ditangkap Mikage masih tetap berwarna sama, bening. Namun kupu-kupu yang kutangkap mulai bercahaya, dan tiba-tiba muncul wajahku di sana. Refleks, aku melepaskan kupu-kupu itu karena kaget. Tapi kupu-kupu itu masih melayang-layang di depanku, menampakkan sebuah bayangan seperti layar yang menampakkan diriku... di masa lalu!

"Ah, aku ingat ini. Si Shuri bodoh itu mendapat ganjarannya karena menghinamu, Teito. Hahaha..." Mikage tertawa lepas. Aku terdiam dengan mulut sedikit menganga karena masih kaget dengan semua yang terjadi.

"Ini... apa?" lirihku bungung. Aku menatap Mikage yang masih tertawa.

"Eh? Ah, kau belum tahu, ya? Tapi, masa kau tidak ingat. Ini kenanganmu, Teito!" seru Mikage.

"Ke... kenangan? Kenangan_ku_?" tanyaku. Aku memang masih bingung dan tidak percaya.

"Iya, masa kau tidak ingat yang ini? Ini saat Shuri dihukum karena terlambat, padahal aku yang menyembunyikan sepatunya! Ahahah..." seru Maikage sambil tertawa lepas.

"Tapi... bagaimana bisa? Kupu-kupu itu..." ucapan pelanku membuat Mikage berhenti tertawa. Kini ia menggantinya dengan seulas senyum hangat.

"Kupu-kupu ini..." Mikage melepas sebuah kupu-kupu, "Disebut _Kioku no Chou_—kupu-kupu kenangan. Mereka adalah makhluk ajaib—seperti Fyunlong-ku—yang disebut-sebut sebagai kupu-kupu dari surga. Mereka sangat indah. Mereka juga punya kekuatan spesial, kau pasti tahu. Mereka akan memproyeksikan kenangan bagi orang yang menyentuhnya. Kenangan kuat yang sedang ia pikirkan. Aku yakin kau sedang memikirkanku—bukan bermaksud sombong. Nah, kenangan tentangku ada begitu banyak, bukan? Kupu-kupu itu memilih secara random, tapi tetap kenangan tentang aku. Kekuatan spesial itu disebut... _Kioku no Kakera_..."

"_Kioku no Kakera_... _Souka_... Tapi, kenapa kupu-kupu itu tidak menunjukkan kenanganmu, Mikage?" tanyaku.

Senyum Mikage digantikan oleh senyum sedih. Air mukanya berubah getir. Ia tampak ragu-ragu sebelum menjawab. "Itu karena... karena aku sudah mati. Kupu-kupu kenangan hanya menunjukkan kenangan bagi mereka yang masih hidup. Dan karena aku sudah... mati, maka kupu-kupu itu tidak akan bereaksi sedikitpun. Dan, kau sadar, Teito? Kenapa para kupu-kupu ini tidak menghindariku seperti mereka menghindarimu? Karena mereka merasakan bahwa aku bukan bagian dunia ini. Aku hanya... sesosok jiwa lemah yang seperti debu, bisa terhapus begitu saja. Cahayaku bersinar terang karena aku sudah mati. Dan cahayaku yang terang menuntun mereka untuk mendekatiku," kata Mikage dengan suara lirih.

Aku jadi merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Mikage sedih. _'Padahal harusnya aku tahu itu...'_ batinku. Ingin sekali aku menghibur sahabatku satu-satunya ini, tapi lidahku kelu. Aku tak bisa menemukan kata-kata penghiburan untuk Mikage. Aku hanya ingin pergi dan mengulang waktu untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku. Tapi, apa daya, meralat bahkan berbicara saja aku tak bisa.

Tapi, tampaknya Mikage tahu apa yang kupikirkan. Ia menepuk bahuku lembut dan tersenyum. Rasanya senyumnya tak pernah habis untukku. Tatapan matanya yang menenangkan itu menenggelamkanku ke dalam. Ia mendekat, dan berbisik, tepat di telinga kiriku.

"_Daijobu_... Semuanya baik-baik saja, Teito..." lirihnya. Dapat kurasakan ia tersenyum, walaupun aku tak dapat melihatnya. Setiap kehangatan hembusan nafasnya dapat kurasakan di leherku. Ia sangat dekat. Ujung rambutnya yang halus sedikit menggelitik wajahku. Lalu, seakan kami saling membaca pikiran masing-masing, kami saling berpelukan! Kehangatannya kami bagi. Punggungnya yang lebar itu kuelus lembut. Sedangkan tangannya mengelus rambutku. Tak tahan lagi, sisi sentimentalku memaksaku untuk menangis.

Dan itulah yang terjadi. Aku menangis! Aku benar-benar mengeluarkan air mata, untuk kedua kalinya malam ini. Tapi, berbeda dengan tangisanku sebelumnya, kali ini aku menangis bahagia. Aku tak pernah merasakan kehangatan seperti ini sebelumnya. Kehangatan milik Mikage, yang selamanya akan menjadi milik Mikage. Aku kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjelaskannya. Hanya dengan memejamkan mata dan memeluk Mikage, aku bagaikan merasakan surga. Aku tak ingin melepaskannya, selama-lamanya. Tapi Mikage melepas pelukan itu, dan menatapku dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Tangisan itu adalah tanda, Teito. Kau sudah bahagia sekarang. Waktunya pulang, Teito..." ucapnya.

Aku takut kata-kata itu akan meluncur keluar dari bibir Mikage. Aku tak mau pergi, aku ingin tetap di sini! Aku ingin tetap di sini, di sisimu, Mikage! Tolong jangan bawa aku pulang!

Seakan membaca pikiranku, Mikage mengelus puncak kepalaku dan berkata, "Jangan khawatir, Teito. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, selamanya."

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku.

Mikage tersenyum. "Aku akan selalu ada di sini," katanya sambil menunjuk dadaku, "Di hatimu."

Perkataan Mikage tadi membuatku sedikit sadar. Ya, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyadarinya. Mikage akan selalu hidup. Hidup dalam hatiku. Mikage akan selalu hidup dalam hatiku, selama aku selalu mengingatnya dan merelakan kepergiannya. Mikage akan selalu ada di sisiku, walaupun dalam bentuk yang lain. Tapi, dalam diri sang Fyunlong pun, terdapat hati Mikage. Hati suci Mikage yang selalu ingin melindungiku.

Tiba-tiba, Mikage meraih tanganku. Cahaya itu datang lagi, dan sensasi ditarik itu muncul lagi. Tapi kali ini aku sudah siap. Kugenggam erat tangan Mikage, dan kupejamkan mata. Dan ketika aku melakukannya, tiba-tiba aku tersadar. Jika aku memejamkan mata dan menenangkan diri, semua hal yang tak dapat kulihat menjadi jelas. Kehangatan Mikage dapat kurasakan mengaliri tubuhku. Semua kenanganku... kini bagaikan berebut memintaku mengingat semuanya. Semua kenangan indah dan pahit selama aku hidup. Semua kenangan yang membentuk diriku, membentuk Teito Klein yang sekarang. Yang didominasi oleh satu orang, yaitu...

"Apakah itu aku?" tanyamu.

Aku mengangguk. Kau benar. Kaulah orang paling berharga dalam hidupku. Kaulah alasanku menjadi Teito yang sekarang. Teito yang lebih baik.

"Kalau begitu, semua ini hanya akan menjadi awal baru. Aku akan mengubahmu, terus, hingga kau akan menjadi Teito yang terbaik," katamu sambil tersenyum.

"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa dan akan melakukannya," sahutku.

"Karena kau sahabatku..." katamu lagi.

Kini, kita kembali berdua. Berdua di kamarku yang gelap. Malam masih larut. Seakan waktu berhenti begitu kita pergi. Padahal kuharap waktu berhenti selamanya. Agar aku juga bisa selalu bersamamu selamanya juga, Mikage.

"Kurasa ini saatnya..." lirihmu. Dapat kulihat senyum pahitmu. Tidakkah kau sadar, Mikage? Kau juga ingin bersamaku. Kenapa kau tidak mengakuinya? Tidak bisakah kita bersama?

"Aku tahu, Teito. Aku juga ingin bersamamu, tapi... takdir kita bukan seperti ini. Aku minta maaf," katamu lagi.

"Tapi... aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu lagi, Mikage! Apa kau tak tahu... bahwa aku... tidak bisa melupakanmu?" bantahku. Uh, mataku terasa panas. Apa aku akan menangis? Di hadapan Mikage?

"Teito... _Gomen ne_..."

Aku memejamkan mata. Tepat ketika kau mendekap erat diriku hangat. Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku mengisak dan akhirnya menangis. Menangis keras sambil memanggil-manggil nama Mikage. Dan kau terus merengkuhku, erat namun lembut. Awalnya, tubuhmu dingin. Tapi kemudian semakin menghangat. Rasanya sangat nyaman. Kalau bisa, aku ingin merasakannya selamanya. Kumohon, Mikage...

"_Sayonara_, Teito. Aku akan selalu menyayangi dan mencintaimu. _Dakara, ikitte ne_..." bisikmy lembut. Dan kurasakan, tubuhmu makin menghilang. Garis tubuhmu semakin kabur, dan dapat kurasakan dirimu menghilang dengan cepat. Tunggu! Jangan tinggalkan aku, Mikage! Mikage!

"Mikage! Aku juga akan selalu menyayangi dan mencintaimu! Jadi, tunggulah aku di sana, aku pasti akan menemuimu lagi!" seruku.

Kau tertegun, Mikage. Kemudian tersenyum. Kuakui aku tak pernah mengatakan hal klise seperti itu. Tapi, inilah diriku. Hal lain tidak berlaku jika ini mengenai dirimu, Mikage. Ah... Senyummu manis, Mikage...

Kugapai lenganmu. Kita saling berpegangan sejenak. Kurasakan tangan hangat itu. Mungkin yang terakhir kalinya. Rasanya lebih indah dari apapun. Saat jari jemari kita bertautan. Aku dapat merasakan ikatan di antara aku dan dirimu, Mikage. Ikatan yang tak tergantikan. Walaupun kau sudah ada di tempat yang berbeda denganku. Karena sekarang, aku mampu merelakan. Dan sekarang juga, hanya satu yang ingin kukatakan.

"_Zutto ikitte yo. Dakara, ima..._"

Selamat tinggal, Mikage. Dengan cahaya suci ini, kuharap kau pergi dengan tenang ke tempatmu yang baru. Jangan khawatir. Aku bukan lagi anak cengeng yang perlu kau urusi. Lihat saja, aku akan selalu mengingatmu dan melaksanakan keinginanmu. Aku akan selalu menyayangi dan mencintaimu sebagai sahabat sejati. Jadi, sekali lagi kukatakan...

"_Sayonara_, Mikage..."

**...ooO OWARI Ooo...**

**Akhirnya fic ini selesai! Yatta!**

**Fic ini spesial buat ulang tahunku sendiri, tanggal 25 September! Wish me all the best! Mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya, kenapa birthday fic dibikin segalau ini? Yah, soalnya waktu pertama bikin fic ini, Shana lagi suka sama 07-Ghost. Dan chara favorit Shana itu Mikage, jadi ya sudah bikin MikaTei aja. Abis Shana cuma punya feel di pairing itu aja. Maybe that's all, and don't forget...  
**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
